


Une histoire de péni en malfonction

by LunardeStark221B



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Explicit Language, Français | French, Gen, Humor, Humour douteux, Parody, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, WTF, attention blagues limites politiquement incorrectes, attention crack épique, c'est grossier et y'a des blagues de bite (ça résume bien), en plus ça dure plusieurs chapitres, enfin le titre dit tout hein, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc, un scénario (apparement)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunardeStark221B/pseuds/LunardeStark221B
Summary: CRACK!Fic Wholock. Attention énorme wtf :D - John expérimente pour la première fois des problèmes concernant son appareil génital. Il ne se doute pas que ce sera l'élément déclencheur d'un voyage complètement ahurissant mais pourtant splendide !(John est le héro de cette histoire. Il y a pas mal de Doctor Who (+ des acteurs), mais aussi des refs à d'autres fandoms)





	1. lololololl

**Author's Note:**

> Enorme crack wtf mélangeant du Sherlock, du Doctor Who et des trucs on sait pas trop c'est quoi. Je tiens à préciser que certains pourront trouver les blagues de cette histoires grossières ou insultante, mais c'est juste pour faire rire ! Je m'excuse d'avance si mon humour ne vous convient pas :)  
> Bref, just enjoy your meal ! D'autres chapitres suivront, avec encore plus de poop :D  
> Je n'ai pas pu mettre tous les persos dans le résumé (y'en à trop), je précise que John croisera énooormément de gens sur son chemin...  
> (voc anglais : Wank = Masturbation, loo = toilettes)  
> ~ Ashley
> 
> [DW et Sherlock (c) BBC ]

Ce matin-là, Sherlock offrait comme tous les mardis son cul à John. Ils aimaient intervertir quoi que Sherlock préférait les jeudis, quand il dominait, cela lui donnait un sentiment de puissance malgré sa petite bite. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas remarqué que John avait un problème : sa bite ne marchait plus. Il essaya de se frotter un peu mais rien n’y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à devenir dur. John commençait à paniquer : si Sherlock s’en apercevait, il se moquerait de lui et l’ancien soldat se retrouverait toujours en dessous, à se faire enculer (ce qui n’était tout compte fais pas si désagréable d’ailleurs, le petit sexe de son amant le chatouillait agréablement. Mais sa virilité en prendrait un coup).

« Eh bien, tu te dépêches ? » La requête de Sherlock le pris de cours et il ne sut pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire ce qui n’allait pas. Il bredouilla qu’il ne se sentait pas bien et fonça vers le loo. Là, il s’enferma à double tour et commença à se mastoourber assez gaiement. Mais rien à faire, son péni reposait toujours piteusement, long et flasque sur ses gonades tel un petit animal rentrant au nid. Il avala un grand coup et se mit à réfléchir. _Je pourrai aller emprunter le péni artificiel de Lestrade_ , se dit-il. _Pendant ses exercices matinaux, il ne s’apercevra de rien. Ah mais non, à cette heure-là il doit surement être en train de se wanker devant The Ben Affleck Show…_ Il décida finalement d’aller demander de l’aide à Mycroft. John ne pouvais pas sortir par la porte, sherlock l’attendait surement devant. Il grimpa sur les toilettes en grommelant « ça sent l’WC » et sortit par la petite fenêtre (elle nécessitait une petite clé mais ta mère, il l’avait enfoncé)

Une fois dans la rue, il se dirigeât vers la maison de Mycroft. 10 minutes plus tard, il était arrivé, et il toquait à la porte. Une gouvernante lui ouvrit : « Monsieur Holmes est dans son bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre… » watsON entra. Il vit Mycroft assis à son bureau, et lui parlât (non sans gêne) de son problème.

\- « Hm. Vous avez essayé de vous wanker ? » Lui répondit le Gouvernement sans daigner lever les yeux de ses papiers.

\- « Bien évidemment » dit John. Il se permit même d’ajouter : « mon instrument il est si long »

Mycroft ignora sa dernière remarque. « Eh bien, j’aimerais vous aider mais voyez-vous j’ai moi-même quelques problèmes de ce côté-là… » Il renifla                    d’agacement « Depuis que le cuir chevelu de votre gouvernant a pénétré je-ne-sais comment dans mon anu, un parapluie semble avoir poussé de mon prépu. »        

\- « Ah. » John ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. « Je vais partir alors… »

\- « Non attendez, je crois que je connais quelqu’un qui peut vous aider. Je vais l’appeler tout de suite… » Mycroft tapa un numéro et décrocha son téléphone : « Allo ? Oui c’est Mycroft. Oui, la grenouille, si vous voulez. Enfin, j’appelle pour un ami qui aurait besoin de votre aide. Ah et si vous pouvez atterrir ailleurs que dans ma piscine en parapluie, ça serait sympas… » Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, il raccrocha et dit à John « Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver »

Un instant plus tard une cabine téléphonique bleue se matérialisa dans le bureau avec un bruit qui ressemblait à celui que faisait sherlock quand il avait des puces aux couilles. Un homme avec des sourcils inexistants en sortit et attira John à l’intérieur, puis ferma les portes. WatsON murmura : « c’est comme la bite à Sherlock, plus grand à l’intérieur » puis se tournât vers l’homme. « On m’a dit que vous pouviez m’aider … »

\- « Mais oui mon petit hobbit aux pieds velus, je suis le Docteur. Quel est ton pb ? » John lui expliqua et le Docteur répondit « Ah, oui, j’ai un excellent Viagra Gallifreyain que m’a donné un jour Flavia. Naturellement, je ne m’en suis jamais servi, je peux donc te le donner. » Il fit volte-face pour aller le chercher sous l’œil incrédule de John.

Soudain une jeune rousse à la jupe très courte arriva dans la salle d’un air ennuyé. « Docteur, Rory est mort »

\- « Encore » ? Répondit le Docteur d’un air agacé

\- « Il est tombé de sa chaise en essayant d’ouvrir son chocolat. Ses dernière paroles ont été ‘’Saloprie, saloprie de Kinder surprise !’’ »

John voulut couper court à la conversation pour qu’on en revienne à son problème, quand un homme au long nez et à l’air dépressif entra dans la salle. Il portait un costume de panda.

\- « Rory ? Déjà de retour ? Et qu’est-ce que c’est que cet accoutrement ? »

\- « Je suis mort puis je suis revenu, changé en Panda Mutin. C’est assez perturbant »

\- « En effet » Répondit le Docteur « Mais j’ai un autre cas à m’occuper pour l’instant. L’appareil génital de ce jeune homme lui fait défaut. Je vais lui chercher le Viagra, et en passant je prendrais un fortifiant pour vous, Rory. Vous m’avez l’air pâle »

Le Docteur disparut et revînt 5 minutes plus tard avec deux petites bouteilles. Il les posa sur la table en disant « Prenez la vôtre, Rory ». Puis il se tourna vers John pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de produit. « Il faut simplement en enduire généreusement votre péni, et le produit fera effet dans la min- »

Il fut interrompu par un cri de la jeune fille. Rory avait commencé à enfler, de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à devenir énorme.

\- « Cet abruti a bu le mauvais flacon ! Il est maintenant devenu **GRORY**  ! »

La créature qu’il était devenu commença à rouler partout, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il appuya sur des boutons et abaissa des leviers, si bien que la cabine se mis à vibrer sous un « noooon ! » du Docteur. Elle s’arrêta finalement, et un bras potelé de Grory  frappa John de pleine force et il fut expulsé de la cabine. Il s’évanouit sur le coup.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla il était seul dans une forêt. Il essaya premièrement de se wanker, et ça ne marchait toujours pas. Il soupira, se demandant si Sherlock avait découvert qu’il était parti depuis si longtemps…

 

_Pendant ce temps…_

Au bout de 5 minutes d’absence de John, Sherlock était allé voir aux toilettes si quelque chose n’allait pas. Au bout de 10, il avait lui-même très envie d’aller aux WC et son amant n’en sortait toujours pas, il ne répondait même pas à ses appels. « Salle de bain, John ! » Cria-t-il, toujours aucune réponse. Il sentit la FUITE arriver, et s’écria « Je fuis john ! », et si John avait été ici à ce moment-là, il aurait sûrement pu l’entendre avant de le voir.

 

John quant à lui marchait dans la forêt, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Au bout d’un moment il avait essayé d’appeler les secours avec son portable, mais il n’y avait pas du tout de réseau. Il allait grimper à un arbre pour se situer quand il entendit des voix aux loin. Une petite fille accompagnée d’une créature verte sortit d’un buisson en s’écriant : « Oh regarde patalo ! C’est notre ami Panda-Mutin ! » Un panda sortit d’un arbre creux pour dire « Venez chez moi, il y a du chocolat ! ». L’animal et la fille entonnèrent une chanson sur l’air de ‘’Paradise’’ qui faisait _‘’Patalo, patalo, patalooooo regarde c’est notre amii pandaa mutinn’’_ Le dit Patalo répondit à cela en pointant la fillette d’un doigt accusateur et de dire : « ELLLEEEE A FAIT CACA DANS LA FORET » le panda la regarda alors d’un air horrifié et ils s’en allèrent tous en courant dans des directions différentes et hurlant « POOOOOP !!»

John se sentait un peu perdu. Il s’avança sur le sentier qu’avaient emprunté les 3 étranges personnages, et au bout de 5 minutes de marche il rencontra un homme moustachu habillé d’une cape noire à long col. WatsON se décida à l’aborder.

\- « Bonjour monsieur, heu… Pourriez-vous me dire où je suis ? »

\- « Bien le bonjour mon jeune ami, je suis le Master. Vous êtes dans la forêt du Weldenvarden, sur la planète Kôrpuscri Sty II »

John digéra l’information. « Uh, vous savez comment je peux retourner sur Terre… A Londres ? » Il se rappela de son problème le plus important. « Et surtout, vous sauriez faire remarcher ma bite ? »


	2. hehehehehheheheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA SUITE TANT ATTENDUE

_« Uh, vous savez comment je peux retourner sur Terre… A Londres ? » Il se rappela de son problème le plus important. « Et surtout, vous sauriez faire remarcher ma bite ? »_

 

 

Le Master lui offrit un sourire maléfique. « Bien entendu jeune homme, mais cela à un prix »

\- « Ah, et lequel ? »

\- « J’exige qu’on m’offre la free Wii U qu’on m’avait promis il y a bien longtemps »

John s’étonna. « U-une Wii U ? Et comment voulez-vous que je trouve ça ici ? »

Le Master leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. « Bon, d’accord, une free bicycle alors… »

\- « Non plus !! »

\- « Cela ne nous laisse donc qu’avec une possibilité de free sex »

\- « Ah, ça je peux mais il faut d’abord régler le péni en mal fonction ! »

Le Master décida qu’il n’avait d’autre choix que le guider. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent une horde de Vikings qui chantaient de façon très agressive _« Nous battons des oeuuufs et coui coui ils sont douuurs »_. Lorsque le Master s’arrêta pour leur demander si ils auraient par hasard une Wii U à lui offrir, le plus costaud lui répondit avec un haussement d’épaules et un regard désolé que « si il avait un cœur il pourrait la Wii U » ; excuse que le Master trouva assez ridicule étant donné que lui avait deux cœurs et que c’était pas pour ça qu’il avait deux Wii U. Les Vikings semblants assez menaçants, les deux compagnons continuèrent leur chemin sans demander leur reste.

Au bout d’une demi-heure de marche, john allait demander au Master comment il allait s’y prendre pour résoudre ses problèmes quand ce dernier éclata d’un rire maléfique et poussa john dans un fossé.

\- « HAHA, je t’ai TROMPE ! Je n’ai certainement pas besoin de toi pour avoir du free sex, je peux toujours violer le cadavre de Flavia, car oui, je suis nécrophile !! » Puis il sortit un oreo de sa poche et le jeta à John, et s’en alla en continuant de rire.

WatsON était toujours dans la fosse dont il était impossible de ressortir. Il avait pour seule nourriture un oreo et c’était assez dégoutant. Il se retourna, et vis que le fossé menait à une caverne. John n’avais pas d’autre choix que d’y pénétrer (comme dans Sherlock loliloll). Il avait à peine posé un pied dans la grotte qu’il sentit une présence maléfique. Une voix sombre s’éleva pour dire « Hahaaaa, tu as pénétré dans l’ANTRE DU DAVID !! Prépare-toi à mourir de la main de ce chef cornu ! » . Un mec moche avec des cornes sortit de l’antre d’un air menaçant, et John se prépara à le combattre. _Je pourrais faire l’Helicobite, c’est mon attaque la plus fatale_ , se dit-il, _mais mon chibre est toujours aussi flasque_. Soudain, il se souvînt de l’oreo que lui avait jeté le Master. _Ce pourrait-il que…_ Ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur le biscuit et l’avala d’un coup. Il se wanka immédiatement, et non, ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Il soupira, son dernier espoir s’était envolé. Le chef cornu se mis à agiter un appareil dans sa main qui se mit à sonner de façon stridente pendant au moins 2 minutes et john dut se tenir les oreilles. Après la sonnerie, il avait une grosse bite. John s’extasia : enfin !!! Il saisît sont long instrument, déterminé. _Le chef cornu je vais le défoncer !_ WatsON  voulait lui lancer une pique, et tout ce qui lui est venu était « EH TA MERE ELLE BOI DU SPRITE !!! » La créature s’offusqua, et redoubla de colère. Elle lui rétorqua : « Ziva tu prend trop la confiance ! T’as cru j’étais **_K_** _APALDI_ ou quoi !? » John ne trouvant rien à redire, se mit à faire tourner sa bite, prêt à en découdre.

Quand son chibre attînt une vitesse de 300 km/h, il sauta super haut dans les airs en criant « C’EST PAS PARCE QU’ON RESSEMBLE A CETELEM QU’ON FAIT DU CETELEM » et frappa le cornu avec une telle puissance qu’il le one-shota. Sa tête vola en mille morceaux, son cerveau éclaboussant allègrement la paroi de la caverne. Fier de lui, il se préparait à narguer la voix mais il sentit soudain sa bite redevenir flasque. Si proche et pourtant si loin ! Mais pire, il s’aperçût avec horreur qu’en plus elle rétrécissait ! John paniqua, il ne voulait surtout pas qu’elle se retrouve aussi petite que celle de Sherlock. Il maudît le Master de toutes ses forces, lui et son _bloody oreo_. La voix (qui était celle de Moffat lol) choisît ce moment pour exprimer sa colère :

\- « QUOI ! Tu as **osé** détruire mon champion de la sorte ! Tu aimes utiliser ton gros sexe ? Et bien tu vas voir ! Je vais t’emmener en présence DU DAVID EN PERSONNE !!! »

Un type maigre en costard avec des converses (???!!??!!1 !) sortit de l’ombre. C’était donc ça le David ? L’homme annonça avec un accent écossait :

\- « Bonjour, je m’appelle David Tennant. Broadchurch saison 2, bientôt sur France 2. »

\- « Heing ? » John ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- « Non rien, j’avais juste très envie de dire ça. Aaanyway, j’ai appris que vous manœuvrez le péni à la perfection ! Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que je suis forcément meilleur. J’ai la plus grosse bite de tout l’Univers, eh oui. Dans le milieu on m’appelle même ‘’David Ten-inch’’ »

\- « Ah bon ? Et quel est votre secret ? » Demanda watsON, intéressé

\- « J’utilise Durex © » Dit simplement David. John se fit une note mentale de demander à Mme Hudson d’acheter des mégaboites de ces préservatifs quand il rentrerait.

\- « Enfin bref », repris le David, « sortez votre teub, que l’on commence ce combat. »

\- « Heu là il va y avoir un léger problème… » John extirpa sa désormais minuscule bite.

\- « AH. » L’écossait était gêné. « Je ne peux pas me battre contre _ça_ , il en va de mon honneur. Accompagnez moi, je vais vous trouver une solution »

John était finalement content de ce concours de circonstances. Le David le fit sortir de la fosse (au grand dam de Moffat) et le mena sur une route bétonnée, ou des chinois circulais dans tous les sens, à pied ou sur des tuc tuc. John manqua de se faire renverser par deux enfants qui jouaient au ping-pong avec d’étranges raquettes pliables. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme en gilet de cuir s’arrêta, épuisé, près de John et lui dit tout en reprenant son souffle :

\- « Bonjour, pardon de vous déranger mais avez-vous vu deux enfants passer ? Ils m’ont volé mes oreilles ! Ca n’est _pas_ fantastic DU TOUT !!!!!!!!! »

Avant que watsON ne puisse répondre, le David s’écria d’un ton moqueur :

\- « Tiens, Eccleston ! Non, on a pas vu tes enfants. Mais ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir sans tes gargantuesques oreilles. Ce serait comme moi sans mon énorme péni, mais il est pas près de se faire voler par des _chinois_ pour jouer au _ping-pong_  !!!! » Il éclata de rire. Le dit Eccleston serra les points de rage. Il rétorqua :

\- « Tennant. Sinon, ça se passe bien avec Billie Piper ? »

\- « Oh parfaitement, j’écris en ce moment même un poème dédié à son amour. ‘’Elle était trop fraiche elle était trop sexe j’aurais cassé toutes les portes pour rentrer dans ses fesses’’ si tu en veux en extrait. Et toi ? »

\- « Elle a mal aux reins quand je la démonte » Répondit-il simplement.

Le David poussa un cri de rage en écossait qui ressemblait à un hurlement de grand-mère gobelin juive malade et rousse, et se jeta sur l’autre. Ils commencèrent à se battre avec une grande violence.

John qui était resté à côté pendant la discussion décida qu’ils n’auraient pas fini de sitôt. Il reprit la route et demanda son chemin à un chinois. « Ting taoling wu ting pag wong », répondit ce dernier. John n’était pas vraiment plus avancé.

Il entra au bout d’un moment dans une cabane marquée de l’inscription « Benedini cabinetry ». Cela lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. John allait s’approcher d’un homme parlant anglais (il venait de dire « when picnic bring a snack »), quand soudain quelqu’un hurla « K !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Toute la rue s’arrêta soudainement puis chacun paniqua, partant dans toute les directions en criant « K !!!!! K !!!! K !!!! ». John se retrouva seul dans la rue. Il se demandait ce que c’était cette histoire de K, et décida donc bravement de rentrer dans la cabane. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec... ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… (Le suspense loll) …………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………. Ma BITE !!! (Non je dec lol) ……………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. (Sinon il fait beau non ?) …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. . . .

KAPALDI !!! :O !! (OH MY GOD _LE **PLOT TWIST**_  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Les yeux de John faillirent bruler devant tant d’horreur. Le monstre s’approcha et murmura à l’oreille de l’ancien soldat :

\- « Listen »

\- « quoi ? Mais… »

\- « SHUSH. »

John se tût et écouta. Il y avait d’étranges craquements mais il ne pouvait pas en déterminer la provenance. Soudain tout ~~s’eccleston~~ (lol) s’éclaira : c’était tellement évident !

\- « Il y a des loups dans les murs »

Un homme jouant a des ~~jeux ecclestoniques~~ (ok j’arrête) jeux électroniques qu’ils n’avaient même pas remarqué du fait de son inutilité dit qu’il pensait que c’était n’importe quoi, que c’était surement des araignées, et il ajouta même que john devait en avoir dans le plafond (des araignées). Fier de sa blague, il rigola tout seul.

K et John ne lui prêtèrent évidemment aucune attention.

\- « Je suis Paul et j’aime mes gants, au fait »

Ils l’ignorèrent. Son inutilité était palpable.

WatsON et Kapaldi se mirent rechercher un moyen de faire sortir ces loups des murs. Au bout d’un moment ils n’avaient toujours rien trouvé et les grognements s’intensifiaient. K allait proposer d’aller vivre dans une cabane dans un arbre quand soudain Paul s’écria «  ** _WHO AM I ????????_**  ». K lui écrasa son tournevis sur la bite ce qui eut effet de lui faire perdre connaissance. Au bout de 10 minutes John en avait marre de la salle tête de K et l’assomma donc contre le mur (les loups geignirent).

Il commençait à être salement énervé de cette planète et de ses problèmes qui s’étaient empirés dès qu’il était monté dans le vaisseau de Docteur. Il décida alors de le chercher car c’était surement lui qui pourrait tout résoudre. John se mit à crier « DOCTEUURRRRRRRR !!! » dans la rue, le silence seulement lui répondit (askip). Au bout d’un moment il était perdu dans un champ de bananiers et avait mal à la gorge. Un vieux renoi portant un fez surgit soudainement de derrière un arbre et dit :

\- « Bonjouw, je souis le Noir Doctor for fwuck sake ! Vous avez appelé mon nom ? »

\- « Bonjour monsieur, heu, vous connaissez par hasard un Docteur qui voyage dans le time avec une cabine téléphonique ? J’ai besoins de rentrer sur Terre »

\- « Haaa mais bien suwwwww ! Je le connais oui c’est moi. Enfin une version de moi. Mais vois-tu j’ai été emmené dans cette dimension poaralelle à twavers une faille spatio-tempowelle en me fusionnant avec du chocolat banania. Donc maintenant je suis noir et non plus le War Doctor. Tout ça à cause de la congolexicomatisation des lois de marché !!!!! »

\- « Vous voulez dire… Qu’on est dans une dimension parallèle ???? »

\- « Bien évidemment mon jeune ami. »

\- « mais comment on rentre alors ? »

\- « En suçant des queues !! Non je dec lol bah jsp mais déjà on pouwait wejoindwe l’astwoport le pwoche, juste à traverser la Mew des Puh-Tah-clikh en bateau depuis le port ChintockBoulaTown à 5 minutes d’ici. Mais avant… » Il fit une pause dramatique.

\- « Oui ? », dit John intrigué

\- «  **IL FAUT MANGER DES BWANANES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  »


	3. HA HA HA LEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c'est la merde

5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient au port et faisaient la queue pour embarquer à bord du ‘’Péni volant’’, le bateau le plus rapide de la ville. Ils avaient emmené pour tout bagage 10 kg de bananes. La file d’attente était super longue, aussi John cru bon de dire « ha les chinois, ils ont peut-être des petites bites mais ils ont des énormes queues ! ». Puis il se rappela que lui aussi maintenant en avait une toute petite et décida de ne pas s’appesantir la dessus. La file s’éternisait, une heure plus tard une baston se déclencha. C’était apparemment un roublard qui avait essayé de doubler un groupe de gosses de riches. Le plus grand des trois se mit à vouloir taper le malprat mais son copain l’en empêchait.

\- « LÂCHE MOI MICHEL ! » s’écria-t’il sur un ton énervé. Son autre ami se mit à le retenir aussi et il ajouta « LAISSEUH MOI, LAISSEUH MOI EMILE ! » perdant ainsi toute crédibilité devant la foule et se faisant reléguer tout à la fin de la queue #victime

Un mec qui devais aussi s’appeler Michel dit « oui, c’est moi » et se mit à chanter une chanson qui parlait de foreveur, de veileur et de poupettes. Bien évidemment personne n’en avait rien à faire.

7 heures plus tard ils embarquèrent enfin sur le bateau. Le Noir Doctor s’écria tout d’un coup « MAIS OUI C’EST CLAIR !!!!!! » et personne ne comprit pourquoi, ils se firent donc refiler une cabine complètement merdique (pourtant c’était possible ! _AVEC LA CARTE **KIWI**  !!!_ ). Ils se firent chier un quart d’heure dans cette cabine puis décidèrent de sortir sur le pont. C’est avec une grande surprise qu’ils y virent…

Le Master, Le David, Eccleston, les petits chinois (ils lui avaient rendu ses oreilles), le Chinois a qui John avait demandé le chemin (il s’appelait en fait Wong), le groupe de Vikings, Paul, Kapaldi, Patalo, Panda Mutin et la fille, Moffat, les loups qui étaient sortis des murs, et même le Docteur accompagné d’Amy et de Rory (qui avait dégonflé) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUELLE SURPRISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O

John se précipita vers le Docteur.

\- « Vous êtes revenu me chercher ! » s’écria watsON, tout heureux

\- « ah heu oui heu bien sur hehe en effet » bafouilla le Docteur

\- « Non en fait il avait juste laissé son fez ici. Il avait d’ailleurs complètement oublié votre existence » le coupa Amy. Le Docteur la regarda mal, il allait rétorquer quelque chose quand il s’aperçut de la présence du Noir Docteur.

\- « Vous ici ! Et noir ??! ET AVEC _MON FEZ_  !!!!!!!!!!! (Hannnnnnn !!!) »

\- « Ah mais ye ne suis plous ce que y’étais, yé suis pacifique mnt. Je vous wends le fez si vous voulez. Wegardez » ajouta-t-il devant l’air non convaincu du Docteur, « Maintenant yé distribue juste des bwananes » Il sorti ses 10 kg de ses poches _bigger on the inside._

\- « dES BANANES ????!!!? » David et Eccleston qui étaient encore en train de se disputer s’arrêtèrent immédiatement et foncèrent avec extase vers les fruits que tenait le Noir Doctor. David pris l’énorme régime et le tenait en l’air (10 kg portés sur un seul de ses bras maigres bien surrr #FuckLaLogique), comme il était plus grand Eccleston n’arrivait pas à les attraper ce qui l’énervait grandement. L’écossait se mit alors à toutes les manger en vitesse pour qu’Eccleston n’en ait aucune, et on voyait que ce dernier était au bord de la crise de nerfs (ses oreilles étaient ROUGE !!!)

John laissa leur chamaillerie de côté et regarda les autres. Il leur demanda par quel hasard ils étaient tous là.

\- « Je suis revenu chercher mon David » dit Moffat (john ne savais pas pourquoi mais cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos)

\- « Eccleston nous a obligé à le suivre comme punition pour avoir volé ses oreilles », chuchotèrent les petits chinois

\- « Nous on aime les bateaux » crièrent les vikings

\- « je suis toujours à la recherche d’une Wii U » expliqua le Master

\- « on rentrer chez Panda Mutin pour chercher notre dose de chocolat » Dirent la fille et Patalo

\- « ahouuuuuuu » crièrent les loups

\- « Je voulais me venger de vous de m’avoir assommé », dit agressivement K (John lui bafouilla des excuses)

\- « J’ai décidé de faire une quête de soi » énonça Paul (on l’ignora évidemment)

\- « Je vais chercher des petites filles pour mon trafic d’enfants esclaves sexuels » expliqua Wong, et heureusement personne ne comprit.

\- « J’ai appris que Billie Piper serait sur ce bateau (très bon choix de nom d’ailleurs) et je voudrais la trouver pour lui dire mon poème » avança le David en rangeant les dernières bananes dans sa poche

\- « Moi je viens la démonter » dit Eccleston, s’attirant un doigt d’honneur de son adversaire.

C’était pour ainsi dire un sacré de circonstance. Qui s’améliora encore plus lorsque Michel Forever monta également sur le pont en sifflotant.

\- « Mais », s’écria le Docteur en pointant le Master du doigt, «  _Goodness me !_ C’est le Master !!!! »

\- « No shit sherlock » lui répondit ce dernier. John trouva que c’était du plagiat.

\- « mais comment est tu arrivé dans cette dimension ? »

\- « Je me suis perdu en cherchant une boutique de Fish Pédicure, ça arrive à tout le monde » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Plus loin, David et Eccleston avaient trouvé Billie Piper. Le premier se jeta à ses pieds et lui récita son ode, tandis que le second volait des bananes dans les poches de David et les mélangeaient avec du Rhum pour faire offrir _Banana Daiquiri_ à Billie. Michel Forever offrit un concert gratuit à qui voulait l’entendre, c’est-à-dire personne. Quelques heures de voyage passèrent.

A un moment, ils s’arrêtèrent tous de parler car un tigre obèse s’était étalé sur le pont d’un air nonchalant. Fascinés par sa magnificence, le groupe ne remarqua pas qu’une tempête approchait et que tous les passagers rentraient dans la zone des cabines. Quand une pluie abondante se mit à tomber sur eux et que la mer se déchaînait, c’était trop tard, ils étaient coincés sur le pont.

Ce fut la débandade. David et Eccleston, qui s’appelait en fait Christopher car John lui avait demandé son nom (#C’est juste moi qui avait la flemme d’écrire toujours Eccleston) se battaient pour protéger Billie de la pluie (ils lui construisirent finalement un abri entre des tonneaux avec la veste de Chris). La fille, Patalo et Panda Mutin ne comprenaient rien car ils étaient trop cons, ils courraient donc partout en criant. Kapaldi s’écria « FUCKITTY BYE », les loups hurlaient, le tigre roulait, Paul fit avec et se coucha avec son drap sur le pont, les Vikings se marraient, le Master pleurait car sa cape en velours était foutue, le Docteur râlait car il avait laissé le Tardis dans sa cabine et qu’il avait de la pluie dans les yeux car il n’avait pas de sourcils pour empêcher l’eau de couler (#Information authentique), Amy et Rory s’en foutaient et kennaient quand même sauvagement, le Noir Doctor dit avec appréhension « Y’a pas bon », Moffat offrit un sacrifice aux dieux pour leur clémence et dépeça donc les petits chinois vivants. Wong apprécia et éjacula. John se demanda ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Au bout d’un quart d’heure la tempête s’intensifia, le roulis et les vagues étaient immenses et l’équipage s’était lui aussi réfugié dans ses cabines, laissant le navire à la merci de l’Océan. Le bateau penchait violement de gauche à droite, aussi le tigre obèse n’arrêtait pas de rouler, fauchant parfois des personnes son passage. Panda Mutin se jeta tout à coup à l’eau car il croyait que l’écume était de la chantilly. Patalo essaya de le rattraper mais tomba lui aussi, et tout deux furent aspirés vers les fonds. Saisie d’horreur, la fille se mit à hurler ce qui fit très mal aux délicates oreilles de Christopher ; il la bâillonna donc et l’attacha au mat pour avoir la paix.

Quand Kapaldi se fit violemment écraser par une poutre du mat, les deux Docteurs décidèrent qu’il était temps de se concerter pour trouver rapidement une solution. Eleven avait des difficultés à se concentrer car il ne voyait rien (il avait failli tomber du bateau deux fois). Tennant avait le mal de mer et avait en plus mangé trop de bananes, il vomissait donc par-dessus bord (en vérifiant que Billie ne pouvais pas le voir). Eccleston se foutait évidemment de sa gueule et le traitait de ‘’Davidson’’ (mot apparemment signifiant ‘’fragile’’). David n’apprécia pas et le balança par-dessus bord. Heureusement pour lui ses oreilles lui permirent de flotter. Wong qui était toujours optimiste dit au David qu’au moins c’était pas mal qu’il ait mangé des bananes, car elles avaient le même gout en entrant qu’en ressortant (VERIDIQUE c’est Nicolas Di Martino dans ma classe qui me la dit, #source sûre). Personne ne comprit rien à sa sale langue de chintok. John quant à lui trouvait l’air de la mer vivifiant car il sentait que sa bite grossissait à nouveau, et il buvait du Banana Daiquiri posé au calme.

Le Noir Doctor annonça soudain qu’il avait une idée : le bateau commençait à se disloquer, il fallait donc fabriquer une sorte de canot de sauvetage mais avec un toit – une capsule de sauvetage en quelque sorte. Tous ceux qui n’étaient pas morts ou occupés décidèrent de l’aider. Cela ne se faisait pas sans encombre : le Docteur faisait n’importe quoi car il ne voyait rien, Moffat avait voulu dessiner son propre plan pour l’embarcation mais il y avait plein de _plot holes_ dedans, le Master s’était planté un clou dans le doigt, et Paul avait soudain arrêté son travail pour se redresser, face aux éclairs avec son drap, et s’écrier à nouveau « WHO AM I ?!! ». Il se fit immédiatement frapper par la foudre et finit en petit tas de cendre sur le pont.

Les seuls à vraiment y mettre de la bonne volonté étaient le Noir Doctor, John, Wong et les Vikings. Quand la tempête commença à vraiment ravager le bateau, ils étaient prêts : tout le monde commença à entrer dans la capsule. Mais ils remarquèrent vite un problème : le canot n’était pas assez grand. Les Docteurs voulurent alors le faire ‘’bigger on the inside’’ mais on n’avait plus le temps. Chacun dut se rendre à l’évidence : il fallait choisir qui devrait rester en arrière sur ce qui restait du bateau.

On procéda donc à un vote. Les premiers éliminés furent les Vikings, cela ne les dérangea pas plus que ça car d’après eux ‘’les canots c’est pour les pédés’’. WatsON, étant homosexuel, s’insurgea contre cette remarque en criant « T’AS QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE LES PEDES ? ». Le Noir Doctor brisa la tension car c’était vraiment pas le moment (lol RT si t’as compris). Tout le monde décida ensuite à l’unanimité que Moffat ne ferait pas partie de l’expédition, ainsi que Wong. Ces derniers protestèrent, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre l’avis général. (Ils pourront donc rester tranquille pour ken - #Je les shippe.) Les Docteurs annoncèrent qu’ils étaient beaucoup trop géniaux et donc qu’on ne pouvait pas se passer d’eux, et Eleven ajouta qu’il ne partirait pas sans Amy et Rory. Leur sauvetage était donc assuré. Malgré les protestations de John, David Tennant fut ensuite accepté car il était plutôt apprécié, mais avec l’avertissement qu’on le balancerait à la mer si il était de nouveau malade. Ce dernier invita évidemment Billie Piper, qui s’était endormie et ne savait pas du tout ce qu’il se passait. Il ne restait désormais de la place que pour deux personnes, mais il restait encore sur le pont John, le Master et Michel Forever … On élimina finalement le Master, car il était trop diabolique (même si John trouvait sa compagnie plus appréciable que celle de Michel). Le Noir Doctor fit partir le canot, abandonnant ceux qui restait à une mort certaine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le canot était toujours secoué mais tenait bon. Certains de ses occupants s’étaient endormis, mais d’autres, tels qu’Amy, Rory, Tennant et Bille passaient le temps en kennant de façon bestiale (#plan à quatre). John matait car cela rendait à sa bite sa taille d’origine. Malheureusement, cela ne le faisait toujours pas bander. Michel Forever se réveilla soudain et renifla l’air avec suspicion.

\- « Ca sent l’clito, vérifie… » Murmura-t-il à John qui trouvait évidemment cela normal étant donné que les deux meufs présentent avaient le pubis à l’air. Elles étaient d’ailleurs en train de se faire des petits trucs agréables avec la langue. Michel sourit et bava avidement : « Ca m’excite moi j’aime ça, les lesbiennes ont des poils ». John qui était gay n’était pas vraiment intéressé. « Donnez-moi un clitoris, je n’en veux pas », dit-t-il en faisant la moue.

Pendant ce temps, les Docteurs s’étaient réveillés et commençait à se raconter des souvenirs d’enfance (ce qui était plutôt crétin étant donné qu’ils étaient la même personne.) John, intéressé, écouta.

« … et tu te rappelles la fois où Koshei (NDA le vrai nom du Master) m’avait donné cette mixture bizarre à basse de höh-fadah et que j’ai eu la diarrhée, et que du coup j’ai fait caca dans mon cartable ! »

\- « La trousse et les stylos devaient en être imprégnés » dit John en fronçant le nez.

\- « Oui, et je me suis fait virer de l’école primerde ! » Le Docteur éclata de rire. Il ajouta, devant le regard interrogatif de watsON : « c’est le nom de l’école primaire sur Gallifrey ».

\- « Ce souveniw est plutôt gênant… » Ajouta le Noir Doctor. « Mais, quoi ? Attendez, y’ai entendu remouer… »

Ils soulevèrent une couverture, et virent le Master qui éclatait de rire. Il s’était incrusté le batard !!

Alors qu’ils remarquaient sa présence, ils sentirent aussi quelque chose de bizarre… C’était le canot en train de s’enfoncer dans l’océan ! Avec leur passager clandestin, ils étaient trop lourds. Il allait falloir lâcher du lest… Ni une, ni deux, sans réfléchir, Michel Forever ouvrir le « sas » pour en faire sortir le Master…. Ce qui fit uniquement entrer des litres d’eau dans le canot, car ils étaient maintenant sous la mer. Tout le monde eu juste le temps de crier, quel abruti !!! Avant de finir propulsés hors de leur abri par la poussée d’Archimède.

Heureusement pour eux la tempête s’était calmée. John, après être remonté à la surface, regarda autour de lui : tout le monde semblait s’en être sorti, à l’exception de Michel Forever qui avait dû sombrer vers une mort certaine… John essaya de faire genre il était triste mais n’y parvint pas du tout.

Restait maintenant  savoir quoi faire, ils étaient au milieu de l’océan et aucune terre visible à l’horizon. Le docteur décida d’aller dans la direction du bateau, car il se rappela qu’il avait oublié son tardis là-bas le petit étourdi hihihi. Amy et Rory l’accompagnèrent évidemment. John voulu lui aussi, quand soudain le Master émis un rire diabolique et le captura, lui, David et bili pipé pour les emmener en nageant méga vite dans la direction opposée…


End file.
